Back To Reality
by Raging-Rambo-2006
Summary: Whilst watching a Beyblade G Revolution Marathon, Jo falls asleep and when she awakens she finds herself in the Beyblade world. Pairings: JoxKai, TysonxHillary. NOW COMPLETED! Picture available! leave ur email in a review to recieve a copy!
1. Meet The Blade Breakers

Jo arrived home from Army Cadets at the usual time of 9:30pm, it had been a hard nights training and she was looking forward to a nice hot mug of tea and being able to sit and watch the Beyblade G-Revolution twelve hour marathon.  
  
Arriving home she threw her beret onto the bed and pulled her shoulder blade length hair out of the tight bun, brushing it straight and tying it back into a single ponytail. Turning the TV on she flopped back on the bed, still wearing her uniform and relaxed, putting her arms behind her head as the twelve hour marathon started.  
  
After about ten episodes, which lasted five hours she fell asleep, still in her uniform, She moaned and rolled over, burying her head further into the warmth of the soft grass...   
_Grass, what the hell's going on here?   
_Jo woke with a start, she wasn't at home on her bed at all, she was laid in what appeared to be a back garden, but this wasn't her back garden so who's was it?  
  
Jo jumped up and looked around.   
"Whoa take it easy," Said an unfamiliar voice.   
Jo turned to the source of it, her eyes widening in shock when she saw who it was.   
A fluffy blonde head with ocean blue eyes and a few freckles on his nose was staring at her with a small smile.   
"Oh God this ain't happening." Jo shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "What's not happening?" Chimed in another voice.  
  
Not even wanting to look where it came from, Jo opened her eyes and saw a young Chinese boy with long black hair and orange eyes stood next to the blonde American one.   
"Hey guys, what's all the fuss here?" Came another voice.   
Jo cringed and felt faint, the last thing she remembered was watching the Beyblade G-Revolution Marathon and now here she was, actually being stared at by the characters.  
  
"Nice, now all I need to see is Kai and then I know I'm going crazy." She muttered.   
"Huh, what did you just say?" Asked the recent arrival, looking rather confused at Jo.   
"Why aren't you training?" Snapped another voice.   
Jo spun round and saw a tall duel haired teen with crimson eyes and blue marks on his cheeks approach them.   
"Let me repeat that last part. Why aren't you training?" He snapped again. "Oh Shit!" Gasped Jo.   
Suddenly her knees felt weak and everything became black. With a final breath escaping her lungs she fainted in a heap on the floor.  
  
Jo woke up inside a warm wooden room, sunlight streaming through the windows.   
"Urgh my head." She moaned as she sat up, helped a little by the blonde and Chinese boys.   
"You okay?" Asked the storm haired teen, while the one who had caused her to faint, a Russian, stood leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms folded, showing no interest in his surroundings.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Asked Jo, her head still spinning from being out cold for who knows how long.   
"You're at my grandpa's dojo." Said the storm haired teen. "My name's Tyson, the blonde one is Max, the Chinese one is Ray and "Mr Happy" over there is Kai."   
Kai opened his eyes, death glaring Tyson for calling him "Mr Happy."   
"So who are you?" Asked Kai, finally turning his crimson eyes to face Jo. "I'm Jo. How the hell did I get here?"  
  
Tyson shrugged. "No idea, Max just found you out cold by the oak tree, we had no idea if you were alive or dead."   
"What are you, some kind of soldier?" Interrupted Kai, his voice as cold and emotionless as Jo had always remembered whenever she watched Beyblade. "Yeah as a matter of fact I am." She remarked just as coldly, if he wasn't going to be nice to her, why should she be nice to him.  
  
"We should've guessed by the uniform." Smiled Max politely. "How did you get here anyway?"   
Jo stared blankly at Max. "I have no idea Max. Last thing I remember is that I was at home asleep then when I woke up I was here. Maybe this is just a bad dream."   
"One way to find out." Remarked Kai.  
  
Approaching Jo from behind he back handeded her round the back of the head, sending her flying forwards onto Rays lap.   
"Look's like you aren't dreaming." He shrugged as he walked back to lean against the wall, his crimson eyes not blinking once as he continued to stare at her.   
"Ouch, that hurt you idiot." Snarled Jo, rubbing the back of her sore head. "It was supposed to." Remarked Kai, smirking evilly at her.  
  
Jo growled and took off one of her boots, throwing it at Kai, hitting him in the back of the head.   
He spun round and threw the boot back at Jo, fortunately she caught it and put it back on, giving Kai a death glare as she did so.   
"Idiot." Remarked Jo under her breath as she retied the laces and attempted to stand up, but instead ended up falling back onto Max.   
"Take it easy Jo." Said Max, catching her before her backside connected with the floor.   
"It's okay Max, really I'll be fine." She smiled.  
  
"You hungry?" Asked Tyson.   
"A little." Replied Jo, rubbing the back of her still sore head.   
"Good, cos I'm starving." Smiled Tyson, offering his hand to help Jo up. "Aren't you always?" Remarked Kai, raising an eyebrow in Tyson's direction.  
  
Jo took Tyson's hand and pulled herself up, staggering back a couple of steps before being supported by Ray and Max.   
Kai watched them go, shrugging his shoulders he decided to follow them.   
It wasn't like he had anything better to do, plus he wanted revenge for being hit in the back of the head by a combat boot that was thrown by a girl.  
  
In the kitchen Jo told the Blade Breakers about her life as an Army Cadet. "Wow that sounds fun, getting to shout at people all day." Smiled Tyson. "My kind of place to go."   
Jo laughed as she took a bite out of the cheese sandwich Ray made. "Nah, you have to have a rank first and believe me, they aren't easy to get."   
"What isn't easy to get?" Asked a voice that Jo hadn't heard yet.   
"Oh hey Kenny, hey Hilary." Smiled Max as a short boy with glasses and a mop hair style walked in carrying a laptop under his arm.  
He was followed by a girl about the same height as Jo, with short brown hair and eyes, looking rather cockily at Tyson.  
  
"Oh Kenny, Hilary, this is Jo." Said Tyson introducing her to his friends.   
"Hi I'm Hilary, a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Hilary warmly.   
Jo smiled and nodded. She didn't really know what to say.   
"Oh new beyblader in town are you?" Asked Kenny.  
  
Jo shook her head. "I never really had the chance to learn." Said Jo.   
"Well I guess me and Dizzi can soon sort that." He smiled, opening his laptop.   
"Hey Chief, who's that bad ass chick behind you?" Said the voice from the lap top.   
Jo laughed and looked at the laptop. "Smart and sarcastic." She said, obviously impressed by Dizzi's analysis of her. "My kind of laptop."  
  
Kai entered the room, looking very annoyed at everyone. "If you're not to busy I think you should re-visit the issue of training." He remarked, folding his arms.   
"Geez, this guy's like a broken record, he just repeats himself over and over." Moaned Tyson.   
Jo smiled and shook her head. "He's right though." Said Jo, almost surprising herself. "You might be world champion Beybladers but you still gotta practice.  
  
Kai looked at Jo and gave her a small smirk as he left the room.   
"Oh my God, Kai smiled at you?" Gasped Hilary, looking like she would faint from the shock.  
Jo laughed. "I wasn't sure if his cheeks could take the strain, I was expecting his face to crack under the pressure."

Everyone looked wide eyed at Jo, who was unaware of the sudden cause of commotion she had caused by passing one simple comment. Still she wasn't a stranger to causing a bit of trouble and anyway whilst it seemed she may be stuck there for a while, why not have a little fun?


	2. A Harsh Lesson In Blading

Jo sat on the wooden steps of the dojo, watching as Ray and Tyson set up the battle dish ready for their practice session.   
"You're not from round here are you?" Asked Hillary, sitting herself next to Jo, turning to face the confused Army Cadet.  
  
Jo shook her head. "Nah, I dunno how I got here but...well I'm sure I'll find a way to get home eventually."   
Hillary blinked and stared blankly at her. "You're not in a hurry to leave are you?" She asked.   
Jo shook her head. "No not really, I mean, there's no harm in sticking around for a while is there?"   
Hillary smiled. "Of course not. Oh I think they're ready to battle."  
  
Turning her attention towards the blue dish Jo looked at Kai expectantly as he stood with his arms folded looking at Tyson.   
"Okay so who's first?" Asked Kenny, adjusting the camera on Dizzi as he waited patiently for a reply.  
  
Max stepped up to the dish. "I'll go first, Ray you up for it?"   
Ray nodded and took out his launcher as he stepped up to the dish. Kai stood leaning against the wall and watched as the two bladers took up their positions.  
  
"Okay you ready?" Asked Tyson.   
Max and Ray nodded.   
"Three...Two...One...LET IT RIP!"   
Jo and Hillary watched excitedly as the two blades clashed, nearly being knocked out of the dish straight away.  
  
Jo watched with wide eyes as Ray launched his attack, almost immediately knocking Max out of the dish.   
"That was pathetic!" Came Kai's angry analysis of the battle. "Max what the hell are you playing at?" Max lowered his head and sighed.   
Picking up Draciel he went to sit next to Hillary.  
  
"Tyson, you and Ray are up next."   
"Okay Kai." Said Tyson as he finished putting Dragoon back together.   
"This should be interesting." Hillary said, leaning over towards Jo as she said it.   
Jo smirked and watched as Tyson and Ray took up their battle positions. "Three...Two...One...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Tyson and Ray launched their blades, but because Tyson wasn't concentrating properly on his battle, Ray knocked him out as soon as his blade landed in the dish.  
  
"You call yourselves world champions?" Shouted Kai angrily. "I've seen a two year old monkey do better. What is wrong with you idiots, have you totally forgotten how to blade or something? Or has all the fame of being world class beybladers made your heads swell so much that you're so dumb you need to go back to basics?"  
  
"Kai, that was so uncalled for." Snapped Hillary, almost immediately shutting up as Kai shot her a death glare for challenging his authority.   
"What and you could do better." He smirked. "Don't make me laugh."   
Jo smirked and whispered to Hillary. "He'd probably die trying."   
Hillary's eyes went wide and she roughly nudged Jo in the arm. "You are so rude!" She had to giggle at Jo's remark, especially when she saw the angry look on Kai's pale face.  
  
"So you can do better?" Challenged Kai, staring down his nose at Jo.   
Raising to the bait, Jo stood up and glared into Kai's crimson eyes.   
"Try me." She smirked.   
"Yeah that's an idea." Said Hillary. "Let Jo have a try at beyblading!"   
Kai stared at Hillary as if she were insane. "No way!" He snapped.   
"All those in favour?" Asked Hillary.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hillary all raised their hands.   
"You're out voted Kai." Smirked Tyson.   
Kai sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you better not wreck my blade."   
Jo nodded and followed Kai to the dish.  
  
"Okay, first thing. Keep a firm grip on the launcher, especially when you pull the ripcord." Instructed Kai, showing very little enthusiasm.   
Jo nodded as Kai handed her his launcher with Dranzer already locked to it. "Okay, now relax and find a comfortable launch position."   
Hillary and the others watched with keen interest as Jo took up a launch position.   
"Wow she's a fast learner." Said Dizzi. The others simply nodded, they were too busy watching to see how well Jo would do on her first lesson.  
  
Kai came up behind Jo, moving his arms round her and putting his hand over hers, helping her grip the launcher.   
"You're shaking." He snapped. "Relax, keep calm and focus on where you're aiming."   
Jo took a deep breath and stopped shaking, but she was still a little nervous about Kai being so close to her, especially considering how rough and impatient he was being.  
  
"When I say so, pull the ripcord as hard as you can and watch where you're aiming." He said, pointing the launcher towards the dish.   
"Good luck Jo." Smiled Max.   
Jo turned and nodded, but quickly turned back to the dish when Kai tightened his grip on her hand, causing a slight aching pain as he once again loosened his grip.  
  
"Three...Two...One...LET IT RIP!"   
Jo pulled the ripcord with all the strength she could manage as Dranzer flew away from the launcher and landed almost directly in the middle of the dish. "Yeah, nice one Jo!" Yelled Tyson, punching the air with glee.   
Jo sighed. That had been a lot easier than she thought.  
  
"Beginners luck." Snapped Kai. Moving away from her.   
"Oh come on Kai, don't be so mean." Said Max.   
"You think she's so great, then why don't you all take her on at once, three against one?"   
Jo looked shocked.   
"What, no way!" Gasped Tyson. "She's only just learned how to launch the thing."   
Kai shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Go on guys," Said Jo. "I love a challenge."   
Tyson and the others looked at her and smirked, stepping up to the dish they took up their battle positions and got ready to launch their blades.   
"Go for it Jo!" Yelled Hillary.  
  
Jo looked at the three bladers who stood before her, the outcome of this battle would be very interesting.   
"Three...Two...One...LET IT RIP!"   
Jo launched Dranzer, landing the blade bang center of the dish.   
"Yeah, go Dranzer, show them who's boss!"  
  
Dranzer made quick work of knocking Ray and Max out of the game, but Tyson wouldn't go down as hard.   
"Flame saber!" Yelled Jo.   
Dranzer collided with Dragoon, knocking him clear out of the dish, leaving only the blue blade spinning in the dish.  
  
"Well done Jo." Smiled Max.   
"Wicked fight Jo." Yelled Tyson.   
"Well battled Jo." Said Ray.   
Jo smiled as Max, Ray and Tyson congratulated her on her victory, however Kai didn't seem impressed at all.  
  
"Don't get too excited Jo." Snapped Kai, the only reason you won so easily is because this bunch of clowns weren't concentrating and you were using my Dranzer."  
  
The smiled immediately disappeared from Jo's face as Kai rudely snatched his blade and launcher out of her grip and walked off in a huff.   
"Don't listen to him Jo, you won fair and square." Smiled Hillary, trying to cheer Jo up, with little success.   
"No Kai's right. It was a fluke." Said Jo, sadly walking away.   
The rest of the group just stood and watched, Kai had really hurt her feelings with his cruel remarks about her win being a fluke because she was using Dranzer.


	3. Kidnapped

Jo walked into the dojo and sat down on the wooden floor, leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes and sighed.   
Kai was even nastier and short tempered in this world than he was whenever she saw him on the Beyblade episodes.  
  
"Oh forget about him Jo, he's just a foul tempered Russian Ice Prince."   
She snapped to herself, opening her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.   
Sighing deeply to herself she closed her eyes again and sat in silence, trying to figure out how she ended up there in the first place.  
  
"You okay Jo?" Asked a voice.   
"Oh hey Hillary. Yeah I'm okay, just a bit pissed off with Kai."   
Hillary sat in front of Jo and smiled warmly.   
"Don't worry about Kai, he's just a sour puss."   
Jo smirked at the remark. "See cheered you up didn't I?" Smirked Hillary triumphantly.  
  
Back outside, Kai sat by the pond.   
He didn't feel the slightest bit of concern for hurting Jo's feelings, she wasn't even a beyblader, just because she managed to fluke out a win didn't make her the new world champion.  
  
Suddenly a red haired Russian teen, about the same age as Kai, jumped off the roof and landed in front of Kai.  
Kai jumped up recognizing him instantly.   
"Tala!"   
Tala smirked evilly, taking out his launcher, he was a blader with a mission and he wasn't going to let Kai go until they'd battled.  
  
"So we meet again at last Kai." Smirked Tala evilly.   
Kai just stared at him, his crimson eyes met with Tala's sky blue eyes as the two opponents moved towards the battle dish.  
  
Tyson and Ray sat round the back of the dojo talking about their last battle. "How could Kai be so harsh, what's wrong with him?" Remarked Tyson.   
"Jo won that fight fairly and he didn't even praise her, he just ran her into the ground."   
Ray nodded. "He was harsh, but Jo was using Dranzer."   
"You don't agree with him do you?"   
"No I'm just saying that Jo didn't win purely based on skill alone."  
  
Tyson sighed. "I guess you're right."   
"LET IT RIP!"   
"What was that?" Gasped Tyson hearing the battle cry fill the air.   
"It sounded like Kai!" Gasped Ray, jumping to his feet.   
"He might be in trouble, we better go check it out." Said Tyson, rushing off round to the front of the dojo, quickly followed by Ray.  
  
"Tyson!" Yelled Hillary,   
"Did you hear that battle cry?"   
"Yeah we did, what's going on?"   
"Kai's battling some red head guy." Said Jo, looking rather confused.   
"Tala!" Gasped Tyson. Rushing off to the battle dish.   
"Hey! Wait for us!" Yelled Hillary chasing after him, followed closely by Jo and Ray.  
  
"Go Dranzer, counter attack!" Yelled Kai.   
"Worlborg, Blizzard Blitz!" Yelled Tala.   
The battle raged on between the two powerful bladers. Their blades clashing sending sparks flying everywhere, it seemed that the battle would never end.  
  
"Kai!" Yelled Tyson, as he and the others approached the battle.   
"Stay back!" Yelled Kai.   
"But..." Began Tyson.   
"Don't Tyson, let him concentrate." Said Jo, holding Tyson back.   
Tala saw Jo trying to hold Tyson back and suddenly had an idea.   
"Go Worlborg!" He yelled, sending a shower of spiked snowflakes flying towards Kai.  
  
Kai lost concentration as he watched with a horrified look on his face as the spiked flakes ripped into his skin, spilling his blood all over the ground. "Now finish it Worlborg!" Yelled Tala triumphantly as he knocked Kai's blade out of the stadium and drew Dranzer out of the blade, sucking the red phoenix into his own blade.  
  
"No Dranzer!" Yelled Kai, watching with a horrified look on his face. Achieving his goal Tala smirked evilly and disappeared over the wall.   
"Kai..." Began Jo as she cautiously approached him.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Yelled Kai. "If you and the others hadn't have showed up and distracted me I may still have Dranzer."   
Kai backhanded her across the face, throwing his beyblade at her feet.   
"Just stay away from me," He snarled. Desperately fighting the tears that threatened to flood his crimson eyes. "All of you!" He snarled, looking at his team mates.  
  
As Kai stormed off, Jo weakly staggered to her feet and picked up Kai's blade.   
"I'm sorry I even showed up here." Said Jo sadly.   
"Don't worry Jo, just let him calm down, he'll be fine." Said Ray.   
Jo shook her head, turning away from the Blade Breakers she ran out the gate. "Jo wait!" Yelled Max.   
"Leave her, she needs time to calm down." Said Ray, watching her leave in despair.  
  
Jo ran to the beach and stopped at the viewpoint.   
She sighed and lowered her head.   
"Jo?" Asked a voice.  
  
Turning round Jo saw Hillary stood behind her.   
"You okay?"   
"I have to find a way to get home." Said Jo "This just isn't going my way at all."  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed Jo from behind and covered her mouth, reducing her shocked scream to a mere muffle.   
"Jo!" Gasped Hillary, backing away as another pair of arms reached for her.  
  
Ducking them and managing to get away Hillary ran back to the dojo, she had to warn the others.  
  
Jo was roughly dragged away through the woods to a large mansion.   
"Let go of me!" She snarled, struggling to get free, but it was no good, the mans grip was far too powerful for her to break.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Said a sinister voice.   
Jo looked up and cringed at the sight that met her ocean blue eyes.   
A tall purple haired man with black goggles stared down at her, an evil smile crossed his lips. "Take her to the dungeon."   
Jo gasped in horror, this was definitely not what she had expected to happen.  
  
The guard roughly frog-marched her to the dungeon and threw her in, the tall man with goggles entered after her, his evil smile never leaving his lips.   
"So this is the brave Army Cadet?" He smiled.   
"How do you know who I am?" Gasped Jo.  
  
The man smiled. "My name is Boris, has Kai not mentioned me before?"   
Jo shook her head nervously.   
"Ah well, no matter."   
Roughly grabbing Jo's chin Boris hissed evilly at her.   
"You have two choices in this place, either join Biovolt and help me destroy Kai and the Blade Breakers..."   
"What about the other?" She asked fearfully.  
  
Boris tightened his grip on her chin.   
"Die a very slow and painful death!"   
Jo gulped, her wide ocean blue eyes stared fearfully at Boris.   
"So what is it to be?" He asked, letting go of her chin.  
  
Jo spat in Boris's face.   
"I'll never join you!" Snarled Jo, her Army Cadet instincts finally kicking in, giving her the strength to refuse Boris's evil demands.   
Boris wiped the spit off his face and stared at Jo, his shocked eyes hidden behind his goggles.  
  
"So you've made you're choice?" He questioned.   
Jo stared and moved her mouth slightly, indicating that she would once again spit in his face if the occasion called for it.   
"Then don't say I didn't warn you!" He snarled, leaving the cell abruptly, slamming the huge metal door as he left, leaving the now terrified Army Cadet to wonder what her fate would be. 


	4. The Rescue

"Tyson!" Yelled Hillary, running back into the dojo garden, looking around frantically for her boyfriend.   
"What do you want now?" Remarked Kai.   
"I was after Tyson, not you." Snapped Hillary. "Although Jo being kidnapped is your fault."  
  
Kai's eyes widened.   
"Kidnapped? By who?"   
His normally cold emotionless voice suddenly showed a glimmer of concern. "By some men in cloaks, I think they spoke in Russian."   
"What?" Kai gasped, the concern in his voice instantly replaced with shock and horror.   
"Tell Tyson and the others to get their back sides in the dojo right now!" With that he ran off into the dojo, if what Hillary was saying was true and it was indeed Biovolt who had kidnapped Jo, then they were all in great danger.  
  
Jo sat cross-legged in the dark cell.   
Sighing she leaned back against the wall, feeling it shift back slightly behind her.   
Looking round Jo realized that it was a secret doorway, just big enough for her to crawl down.   
"Nice one, I hoped something like this would appear."   
She smirked to herself as she made sure Kai's blade was still in her pocket. Pushing the bricks away she crawled into the tunnel and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"No way!"   
"It's true." Said Hillary. "We were at the viewpoint then suddenly, they grabbed her and took her into the woods, they could do anything to her."   
Kai frowned and looked at the others.   
"We need a plan to get her out of there, if Voltaire does have her then she's not going to stay alive for very long, if she refuses to join them they'll most likely kill her."  
  
Ray and Max looked horrified at each other.   
"Then I wouldn't hold out much hope." Said Ray sadly.   
"Ray don't be like that." Said Max angrily. "We're talking about an Army Cadet here, she'll find a way out."   
"Army Cadet or not, she won't survive Voltaire and Boris alone."   
Kai cut in, his voice back to its cold emotionless form.   
"Then there's no time to lose." Said Tyson. "Kai you know where Voltaire and Boris are, so its your choice."   
Kai nodded. "I haven't thought of anything yet, but if you have any ideas, tell me immediately."   
The others nodded in response.   
"Lets go."  
  
Jo finally reached the end of the tunnel and ended up in a laboratory.   
Dusting herself off and looking around she noticed four containment chambers.   
"This looks like something I saw on V-Force when they tried to create the cyber bit beasts." She muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly a huge red glow from one of the chambers caught her attention. "Dranzer!"   
Gasped Jo as she approached the chamber.   
"Now how do I get him out?"   
"You don't!" Snarled a voice behind her.   
"Oh shit!" Gasped Jo, turning round and seeing Boris stood behind her. "Thought you could escape did you? Well I was planning a suitable execution for you, but that doesn't matter now."  
  
Boris drew a dagger and raised it above his head, bringing it down quickly over Jo's left shoulder.   
Jo dodged and grabbed Boris's wrist, stopping the dagger from striking her inches above her thin combat shirt.  
  
Kai and the other Blade Breakers approached the mansion.   
"Okay, we'll split up here." Said Kai. "If you find Jo, get out of there and we'll meet back at the viewpoint at sundown."   
"That only gives us three hours though." Said Ray.   
"Take it or leave it Ray." Snapped Kai.   
Ray's shoulders slumped in defeat.   
"Good, now scatter."  
  
Jo ran behind a computer console as Boris continued to chase her.   
"There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide." Sneered Boris as he discovered where Jo had been trying to escape.  
  
Jo stared up in horror as Boris leapt forward and pinned her down on her back, his knee connected hard with her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs and causing her a great deal of pain.   
"I warned you that if you wouldn't join Biovolt you would die. You should have listened to my warning while you had the chance."  
  
Jo winced as Boris's knee dug harder into her stomach, making it even hard to breathe.   
Managing to free her right arm, she reached into her pocket and pulled out Kai's blade, pointing it so that the sharp edges of the attack ring were facing Boris, she slammed it into the side of his head.   
Boris fell, rolling over and yelling in pain, leaving Jo to take full advantage of the situation.  
  
Grabbing the dagger, Jo ran to the chamber where Dranzer was being held and charged at it full force, slamming the dagger through the chamber and shattering the glass and releasing the phoenix.  
"Dranzer, in here!" Yelled Jo, holding up Kai's blade.   
Dranzer flew straight back into the blade, causing a blinding flash of red light as his image returned to his bit chip.   
"Kai's gunna be glad to have you back." She smiled Triumphantly.  
  
Suddenly Boris came up behind Jo, grabbing her in a tight headlock.   
"You stupid little bitch, you're ruined everything!" He yelled angrily.   
"Now you meet your death!"   
He smirked evilly, running the dagger over Jo's neck, not breaking the skin but almost stroking her with it.   
Taunting her in what she thought might be her final moments.  
  
"Let her go Boris." Yelled an icy voice.   
"Kai!" Yelled Jo, surprised but relieved to see him.   
"You're too late Kai." Smirked Boris, preparing to cut Jo's throat with the dagger.   
Kai snarled and leapt at Boris, kicking him in the head and knocking him out. Jo gasped and breathed deeply as she was finally able to breathe without any difficulty.  
  
"Come on we gotta get out of here." Yelled Kai, roughly grabbing Jo's hand and pushing her out of the window.   
Jo landed roughly on a pile of rubbish and shook her head in a daze as Kai landed next to her.   
"You okay?" He asked, pulling her to her feet.   
"Yeah I think so." Said Jo, still slightly dazed.   
"Come on, lets go."   
Kai took her hand and ran, leading her away from the mansion towards the viewpoint.  
  
"There they are!" Yelled Kenny, seeing Jo and Kai come running towards them.   
"You okay?" Asked Hillary, a concerned look crossing her face.   
"Yeah she'll be fine." Said Kai, letting go of Jo's hand.   
"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to Jo. Alone."  
  
The others nodded and began walking away, Jo watched them leave and then turned to face Kai.   
"Jo what the hell did you think you were doing?" Demanded Kai.   
"Boris nearly killed you."   
"Like that other blader nearly killed you?" She remarked.   
"Look if you had done a better job of distracting Tyson I wouldn't have lost Dranzer."   
"Yeah well I got him back for you." Snapped Jo, stunning Kai into silence as she threw him his blade.  
  
Kai stared uneasily at Jo for a moment, before a small smile crossed his pale face.   
"Thanks. I'm sorry I was a bit...evil to you before."   
Jo smiled slightly. "I'm used to it. Don't worry about it."   
"Yeah well, I'm sorry." Kai said again, trying to sound like he meant it.  
  
Jo sighed as watched the sunset, she never saw anything like it back home, so calm and peaceful, almost like a dream.   
"Come on, we better get back to Tyson's." Said Kai, beginning to walk away.   
Jo turned and followed him, walking a few paces behind him.   
"Kai, thanks for saving me back there." She said, a little wary of his reaction. "Don't worry about it." Smiled Kai, waiting for Jo to catch up with him, before continuing the long walk back to Tyson's place.


	5. The Ice Prince Melts

Jo woke up early the next morning, blinking in the bright sunlight that streamed through the windows of the dojo.   
Kenny, Hillary, Tyson, Max and Ray were still asleep, their soft snoring floating through the air of the otherwise silent room.   
Jo yawned and stretched her arms, her muscles still ached, but she didn't really seem too bothered by it.  
  
Walking outside she yawned and saw Kai was also awake.   
She leaned against one of the wooden support poles and watched as he launched Dranzer and began practicing his skills, now he had his phoenix back, he could finally concentrate on perfecting his skills.  
  
Jo smiled as she watched.   
No wonder Kai was a brilliant beyblader, he just seemed to practice no-stop all the time.   
Sensing that someone was watching him, Kai turned round to face Jo, giving her a small smile.   
"You okay?" He asked, recalling Dranzer and approaching her.   
Jo yawned and nodded. "I've been better." She smirked.  
  
"The others awake yet?" Asked Kai.   
"Nope sleeping like babies."   
Kai rolled his eyes. "Well, how about I give you a proper beyblading lesson, I mean...I was a little harsh last time."   
"Sure why not." Said Jo.   
Anything was better than sitting around being bored waiting for Hillary to wake up so they could have a girly gossip.  
  
"Come on then." Said Kai, walking off round the back of the dojo.   
Jo followed him and stood waiting. "So where do I begin.   
"Same as last time." Said Kai. "Before you actually launch the blade you gotta find a good launch position that will give you a good aim and also a powerful launch."   
Jo nodded and stepped up to the dish.   
"Okay, now relax." Kai said, giving Jo his launcher.   
"You have to focus on what you're doing or it'll end up going wrong."  
  
Back inside the Dojo, Hillary had finally woken up.   
She yawned and stretched her arms and neck, looking over at where her boyfriend laid fast asleep, drooling and snoring loudly.   
"Urgh, what the hell do I see in him?" She moaned to herself as she got up and ran her fingers through her short brown hair.  
  
Standing up and putting her dressing gown on, she walked out of the dojo and looked around the yard.   
No sign of Jo or Kai anywhere.   
Suddenly Hillary heard laughing.   
Running round the back of the dojo, she spotted Kai and Jo.   
Keeping out of sight Hillary watched them from a distance, trying to figure out what the pair were up to.  
  
"Come on stop shaking, you'll never launch it properly." Laughed Kai.   
He moved closer to Jo and put his arms round her, holding her hand steady as she gripped the launcher.   
"Okay, good, now tighten the grip a little."   
Jo tightened her grip slightly as Kai moved his hand away from hers.  
"Right, now pull the ripcord as hard as you can, but don't break it."   
Jo raised an eyebrow at Kai, clearly not impressed by his sarcastic remark.  
  
"Hey you two, what are you doing?" Asked Hillary, coming out of her hiding place as Jo pulled the ripcord.   
"Oh hey Hillary." Smiled Jo as she yanked the ripcord out so fast her elbow flew back and connected with Kai's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. "Oh shit! Sorry Kai!" Said Jo sheepishly, noticing Kai on his knees, clutching at his stomach.   
"Don't worry about it." Coughed Kai, still gripping his sore stomach.  
  
Later that day when the others had woken up, they all sat around the table in the kitchen, listening to Hillary's crazy analysis on Jo's beyblading skills, whilst Ray made dinner.   
"I'm telling you she's too strong for her own good," Laughed Hillary. "She literally knocked the air outta Kai's lungs."   
Jo laughed and lowered her head, who ever knew that she would have so much fun here.  
  
"Ray, hurry up I'm starving!" Yelled Tyson.   
"Typical." Remarked Kai, rolling his eyes and finally taking his hand away from his stomach and smirking at Jo.   
"Shut up Ice Prince." Snapped Tyson.   
"Proud of it." Smirked Kai, clearly not interested.   
Jo shook her head, Tyson and Kai were even funnier arguing now than they ever were when Jo saw them arguing on TV.  
  
After dinner Jo and Hillary went to sunbathe in the garden, while Kenny, Max and Tyson went round the back to train. Ray sat on the steps of the dojo, writing a letter to his old team mates.   
He looked up as Kai came and sat next to him.  
  
"What's up Kai?" He asked as the Russian Ice Prince sat next to him. "Nothing, just recovering from being beaten up by a girl." He smirked.   
Ray laughed. "Well you beat her up first when she first got here remember, so I'd call it revenge."   
Kai shrugged. "No, there's something about her that just makes her seem different from everyone else."   
Ray raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You like her?"  
  
"Wow, I'm absolutely roasting here!" Gasped Hillary, looking over at Jo who had rolled taken off her combat shirt to reveal a black crop top, perfect for sunbathing in.   
"Yeah, nice and warm, just the way I like it." Smiled Jo, keeping her eyes closed as she lay on the grass next to Hillary, enjoying the feel of the suns warm rays against her bare skin.   
"I'm gunna get a drink, you want one" Asked Hillary, standing up and brushing a few loose ends of grass off her skirt.   
"Nah, but thanks anyway." Replied Jo, dozing off. Hillary shrugged and walked back into the house.  
  
As she came out she heard Kai and Ray talking.   
Waiting round the corner she stood and waited, interestedly listening to their conversation.  
  
"I dunno Ray, I don't think she feels the same."   
"Kai, if you don't tell her how you feel first then you'll never know, besides, Jo's not one to shy away from speaking her mind is she?"   
Hillary gasped in shock.   
"Kai fancies Jo."   
"Yeah well, why would Jo like me?"   
Ray shook his head and stood up to leave. "You'd be better off asking her that Kai."  
  
Hillary stood shocked for a moment.   
_Should I tell Jo or should I let Kai?_   
Shaking her head Hillary walked back to where Jo was sunbathing, only to find she had disappeared.   
_Where the hell is she?_  
  
Jo walked round to the front of the dojo, putting her combat shirt back on as she did.   
Entering the dojo she sat down and leaned back against the wall, she couldn't be bothered sunbathing anymore, it was just getting too boring.   
She looked up hearing someone else enter the room.   
"Hey Kai." She smiled.   
Kai turned to face her, a serious look crossed his face.   
"Jo I need to talk to you." He said, looking away as he said it, he couldn't tell her to her face, not yet, he needed time to plan what he was going to say.  
  
"You okay Kai?" Asked Jo, looking rather concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Jo I need to talk to you, but not here. Meet me at the beach at sunset, I'll be waiting at the viewpoint."   
With that Kai left the room to gather his thoughts, leaving Jo sat in the dojo, wondering what the hell was going on in Kai's mind.  
  
As the sun began its descent on the western horizon, Jo headed out to the beach to the viewpoint where she had arranged to meet Kai.   
She saw him leaning on the railing.   
Taking a deep breath Jo approached him and stopped a few feet behind him, waiting nervously as Kai turned round to face her.   
"So what's up?" Asked Jo curiously.   
Kai sighed. "There's no easy way to say this...Jo...I love you!"


	6. Loves First Kiss

Jo stared at Kai, her ocean blue eyes went wide with shock. Kai turned away, he couldn't face her.   
_Damnit you fool you really messed up!_   
"You love me?" Gasped Jo, not believing what she just heard.   
Kai sighed and lowered his head. "Yes." Jo looked away.  
  
"You don't feel the same do you?" Asked Kai, his crimson eyes shone in the sunset.   
"It's not that Kai," Said Jo, turning back to face him.   
"Then what is it?"   
"I love you too Kai, but me and you could never be together, it wouldn't work."   
"Why?" Demanded Kai, standing up to his full height and staring at Jo.   
Jo sunk back, she felt weak and small under his stare.   
"We're from different worlds, I don't belong here and one day I'd have to leave you and we'd never see each other again, it wouldn't be fair on either of us."  
  
Kai turned his back on Jo and lowered his head.   
Jo sighed. "Kai I really do love you and I would like nothing more than to be with you but it could never happen."   
_Oh man why am I even saying this, he's a cartoon, I'm a real person. Get a grip girl!_  
  
"You don't understand." Said Kai. "After you got Dranzer back for me I've gotten to know you, I couldn't help falling for you."   
Jo sighed again and looked deep into Kai's crimson eyes.   
"I do love you Kai, but I can't pretend to be something that I'm not."   
Kai looked at her sorrowfully. "You say you love me but you won't give it a chance, why?"  
  
Jo closed her eyes and looked away.   
"Kai you don't understand," She began. "If we did start a relationship, it wouldn't last, I'd have to return to my own world sooner or later and I couldn't bare the thought of putting you through that pain."  
Kai stared at her. "What about the pain you're putting me through now, or doesn't that matter?"   
"Kai you're only making this harder on yourself."   
"Why, because I love you and you say you feel the same but you refuse to give it a chance?"  
  
Jo turned away, tears filling her eyes.   
Kai suddenly realized what had been staring him in the face all along.   
Jo did love him but she didn't want to break his heart by leaving him to return home to her world and never come back.   
Jo looked at him. "I'm sorry Kai." She sobbed.  
Kai lowered his head. "I'm sorry too.  
  
Jo turned and left, Kai stared after her, wishing the outcome of their meeting had been different.   
  
Next morning Jo woke up before sunrise.   
She pulled on her combat shirt and boots and walked outside.   
A cool breeze blew through the morning air as her thoughts dwelled on Kai and their meeting at the viewpoint.  
  
She lowered her head folded her arms, violently shivering as the wind picked up.   
Going back into the dojo, she noticed Kai's empty bed.   
_Where is he, I thought he followed me back here._   
Suddenly a horrible realization struck her.   
Kai hadn't come back, maybe he was still at the viewpoint.  
  
Quickly buttoning up her combat shirt, Jo ran out the gate and sprinted to the viewpoint, hoping to see that Kai was alive and well.   
If anything were to happen to him, she didn't know how she would cope with it.  
  
Surely enough, Kai was still at the viewpoint, Jo stared at him worriedly, he stood motionless, not even a slight shiver as the violent wind whipped round his body, fanning his scarf like a huge flag.  
  
Suddenly Jo heard rustling in the bushes, Kai turned his head and looked over to his right.   
A red haired, blue-eyed teenage boy appeared and strode towards Kai.   
Jo recognized him instantly, it was the same teenager who had taken Dranzer the first time she saw him and Kai battle.  
  
Jo dived into the nearest bush and watched as Kai turned to face his opponent.   
"Tala, what do you want?" Snarled Kai. "You obviously!" Snarled Tala, balling up his fist and slamming it into the side of Kai's face.   
Jo gasped in horror as Kai staggered back.   
Tala moved in showing no mercy, he was out to kill Kai.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Yelled Tala, launching his blade, Kai regained his focus and launched Dranzer.   
Jo watched from the bushes as the two blades went at each other with everything they had, sending sparks flying everywhere as they clashed and bashed into each other.  
  
"You're going down Kai." Yelled Tala angrily. "Worlborg, Final Attack!" "Dranzer, Flame Saber!" Yelled Kai.  
Both blades collided with each other, causing a huge burst of pure energy to illuminate the area around them.   
When the light faded only one blade was left spinning.   
Kai had won the battle.  
  
"You may have won this time Kai, but you won't be so lucky next time." Snarled Tala as he picked up his blade and ran off into the dark woods.   
Kai picked up Dranzer and watched him leave.   
"Good riddance." He muttered.   
Turning back to stare at the horizon as the sun began to rise, turning the dark blue ocean to a lighter shade of turquoise.  
  
Jo began to move out of the bush, causing it to rustle as she did so.   
"Who's there?" Yelled Kai, spinning round and preparing to launch Dranzer. "Kai it's me." Said Jo as she appeared from the bush.   
Kai frowned and lowered his launcher.   
"What do you want?" He said, his voice rough and emotionless.   
"I was worried about you when you didn't come back to the dojo."   
Said Jo, cautiously stepping forward towards Kai.  
  
Kai turned away from her and continued to stare at the rising sun.   
_I can't believe I'm telling a cartoon character I wanna be with it. Oh well, what the rest of the world doesn't know can't hurt me!   
_"Kai I was wrong not to give us a chance." Said Jo. "I'm really sorry I hurt you, but I didn't want to break your heart by being with you one day and leaving you forever the next."  
  
Kai turned back round.   
"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Jo.   
Kai said nothing, he simply continued to stare at her.   
Jo stared back, waiting for an answer from the duel haired Russian teen. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as his crimson eyes continued to stare at her, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I realized that life's to short to wonder what might've been, if I do end up being stuck here forever then I wanna be stuck here forever with you. You, Tyson, Hillary, Max, Ray and Kenny are the only friends I have here and..." "What?" Asked Kai, folding his arms.   
Jo swallowed hard. "I love you Kai."   
_Man I can't believe I just said that, but it's true, I do love him. I must be crazier than I thought.  
_  
Kai turned back to see the sun rise higher into the sky, warming the air around him.   
"I thought you didn't want to give our love a chance, I though that it would break both our hearts of you had to return to your own world and we would never see each other again."   
"I was wrong, I love you and even if I do have to leave, you'll always be in my heart." Jo said shakily, trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
Kai sighed and approached Jo, gently taking her hands in his.  
"Why didn't you listen to me when I tried telling you that before?"   
Jo lowered her head. "Because I was letting my head rule my heart."   
Kai gently cupped Jo's chin in his hand, bringing her face up to meet his. "Even if you did leave Jo, I'd still love you and nothing would change that." "I know that now." Said Jo, staring deep into Kai's eyes.  
Leaning down, Kai gently pressed his lips against Jo's, gently pulling her closer and placing his arms round her waist, he deepend the kiss more passionately as he felt her arms wrap round his neck.   
  
Jo pulled back and stared at him for a moment.   
"You're sure this is what you want?" She asked.   
Kai stared at her and gently brushed her fringe out of her face.   
"More than anything." He replied, passionately kissing her again.


	7. Captured

The bright rays of the morning sun streamed through the windows of the dojo where the Blade Breakers were sleeping.  
Hillary was the first to wake.   
Sitting up and stretching her arms, she yawned and looked around the dojo.   
Tyson was laid on his back, drooling and snoring as usual, Ray was laid on his back with the thin sheet just above his chest, Max was on his side, hugging his pillow and moaning softly and Kenny was laid on his back with his glasses and laptop beside him.  
  
Hillary smiled and then looked over at Kai and Jo, normally they slept in separate beds at opposite ends of the dojo.   
Not this time though.   
Kai was laid on his back with one arm round Jo's shoulder and the other resting on his stomach.   
Jo's head was resting gently on his bare chest, whilst her arm was draped on top of the thin sheet, just above his waist.  
  
Hillary cocked her head to one side as her smile widened.  
"Aw how cute." She muttered softly to herself, quickly wiping the smile from her face as she saw Jo's eyes flicker slightly.   
Gazing over at Hillary, Jo yawned and smiled.   
"Morning." She said, yawning again as rested her head back on Kai's muscular chest.   
"Hi Jo, how come you're in bed with Kai?"   
_Ask a dumb question why don't you?_  
  
Jo just smirked and sat up.   
"Ask a dumb question and you shall receive a dumb answer!"   
Hillary blinked rapidly.   
_What the hell is she? A mind reader?   
_Jo smirked again.   
"Well he kind of told me he loved me and I kind of told him I felt the same way."   
Hillary smiled.  
"Okay, that's the last time I ask you a dumb question when the answer is obviously staring me in the face."  
  
Kai moaned slightly and shifted under the thin sheet, receiving Jo's immediate attention.   
"Is he waking up?" Asked Hillary.   
"Yes he is." Moaned Kai in reply, lazily rubbing his eyes before turning his attention to Jo.   
Jo smiled as he sat up and put his arm round her, pulling her closer and kissing her on her left cheek, causing Hillary to suppress a girly giggle.  
  
"What's going on?" Yawned Kenny, who had been woken by Hillary's high pitched giggle.   
"Nothing." Said Kai, his normal moody self kicking in instantly.   
"Just wake the others and meet me outside."   
Getting dressed and picking up his scarf, Kai left the dojo.   
He had a hard days training planned and he wanted an early start.   
  
After the hour was up, Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson headed outside into the garden to find Kai and the girls.   
"What took you so long?" Remarked Kai, stepping out from behind the large oak tree.   
Jo just smirked.   
_Still the same old Kai I know and love!_  
  
"Oh for once in your life Kai, stop being such a grouch and smile for a change!" Snapped Tyson, ducking as a rock flew through the air towards his head.  
"When you're quite done mocking me, you can meet me down at the beach in an hour, if you're late then you'll be in trouble." Snarled Kai, he was in no mood for jokes.   
Tyson gulped and nodded, anything to avoid having another rock thrown at his head.  
  
Reaching the beach, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray saw Kai, Jo and Hillary stood near the battle dish waiting for them.   
"Ray, Tyson, you're up first." Said Kai.   
"Is it just me or is Kai a little moodier than usual?" Whispered Tyson to Max. Max just shrugged.   
"Dunno Tyson, he seems pretty normal to me.  
  
Just as Ray and Tyson set up for battle, a silver blade flew out of nowhere and landed in the training dish.   
Turning their attention to the direction of where the mysterious blade had come from, Kenny was the first to notice who had launched it.  
"Look, it's Tala!" He gasped, backing away fearfully.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed.   
"What do you want Tala?" He demanded angrily.   
Tala smirked evilly an stalked forward.  
Tyson, Max and Ray all turned their blades on him, ready to launch them. "Since you betrayed Biovolt, Boris has done one thing and one thing only." Began Tala.   
"Plot his revenge."   
"Get to the point already." Growled Ray, his golden eyes flashing angrily in the bright sunlight.  
  
"This is not a threat Kai, it's a promise."   
Began Tala again, a strong sense of evil sounding in his voice.   
"Either you surrender yourself and become a servant of Biovolt, or the rest of the Blade Breakers shall be hunted down, one by one and killed, right before your very eyes. The choice is yours."   
Recalling his blade, Tala turned on his heel and walked off along the sandy beach, heading towards the cliffs, leaving the other Blade Breakers to stand in shock and think on what had just been said.  
  
_Hunt down and destroy the Blade Breakers if I don't become a servant of Biovolt?_   
Thought Kai to himself as he watched Tala leave.   
_I don't think so.   
_  
Late afternoon sun shaded into a calm and cool sunset.   
Tyson and Hillary where stood kissing as they waited for the others to follow them back to the dojo.   
"Kai, we're heading back to Tyson's you coming?" Asked Max, waiting for a response from their team captain.   
"Yeah, sure go ahead, I'll catch up."   
Max acknowledge Kai's response with a nod and turned away to follow the others.  
  
Jo watched them leave and turned back to Kai, a worried expression crossed her face as she approached him.   
Kai immediately noticed and pulled her closer to him, gently resting his head on her shoulder.   
"I don't know what to do Jo, I hate Biovolt but I can't let them kill you and the rest of my team."   
Jo rested her head against Kai's.   
"They'd only kill you as well Kai and if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."  
  
Kai pulled away and stared deep into Jo's ocean blue eyes.  
"I know I shouldn't but, I have to do this, to protect you and the others."   
He paused uncomfortably.   
"I'm gunna give myself up."  
Jo's eyes went wide with shock.   
"No, Kai you can't." She cried, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.   
"I won't lose you to that bunch of murderous..."   
"I have no choice." Kai interrupted, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to reason with her.  
  
Jo shook her head.   
"I won't do it Kai, I won't let them take you. Not without a fight."  
"What if they kill you?" Asked Kai, his words making him cringe as he said them.   
"Then what would happen? You'd never be able to return home to your own world."   
Jo took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes and looking down at the ground as she did so.   
_I let my head rule my heart once before, I'll never make that mistake again._ "It's a risk I'm prepared to take." She said boldly, staring Kai straight into his crimson eyes.  
  
Kai let go of Jo's shoulders.   
Shocked by what he had just heard he turned away as the sun began its descent on the western horizon, not noticing as Jo turned and began to walk away.   
Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed Kai from behind and forced a chloroform soaked cloth over face, as he fell unconscious Kai made a desperate struggle to get Jo's attention but to no avail, falling unconscious Kai was dragged off into the bushes, only his scarf remained, lying on the ground where it had been yanked off during his struggle, the rest of him, was gone.


	8. Sacrifice For Love

"Where's Kai?" Asked Hillary as Jo returned to the dojo.   
"You mean he didn't come back here?" Asked Jo, a worried look crossed her face.   
"We thought he was with you." Said Tyson.   
"Oh no, I hope he hasn't surrendered himself to Biovolt like he said he would."   
Jo's eyes went wide with horror.   
"Guy's we gotta go find him."   
"Let's split up, we can cover more ground." Suggested Kenny.   
"Okay, Tyson, you check the beach. Kenny, you check around the alleys. Ray, you check the city. Max, you take the woods. Hillary, you and me will check the viewpoint. Agreed?"   
Everyone nodded.   
"Lets move out."  
  
Kai woke up feeling rather groggy, his head ached from the chloroform and he also felt a strange pain in his left arm.   
Looking around he realized he was in a torture chamber.   
Boris stood in the shadows, Kai could tell it was him because of the way the blood red lenses of his goggles gleamed in the dim moonlight of the dark torture room.   
"Welcome back Kai." Smirked Boris evilly.  
"What do you want from me Boris." Snarled Kai, trying to lunge forward but not being able to move.   
_Why the hell can't I move? I'm not tied down to anything, I'm just stood here frozen like a statue._  
  
Boris smirked.   
"Oh did I not tell you, I injected you with a new serum, its designed to stop you from moving, no matter what you try."   
_So that's why I can't move!_   
"Bastard!" Snarled Kai, spitting at Boris, it was feeble he knew but it was all he could do.   
Boris laughed and backhanded Kai around the face, forcing his head painfully to the left, before grabbing his chin and yanking it back to face the direction he was stood.   
"Don't worry Kai, it's only temporary." Smirked Boris.   
"You still won't be able to move for a few hours yet though. In the meantime, I have much planning to do, especially on how to exterminate that little army bitch!"  
  
Kai's eyes went wide.   
"You leave Jo alone." He yelled, struggling to move.   
"Ah, have feelings for this Jo, do we?" Said Boris, the evil smirk still plastered across his face.   
"Well, I guess I'll have to think of an extra special way to get rid of her then won't I Kai?"   
  
With an evil laugh Boris left the cell, slamming to door behind him.   
Kai closed his eyes and sighed, he hoped that Jo and the other Blade Breakers were okay.  
_ If Boris manages to get his hands on the rest of my team, especially Jo, I'll never forgive myself, I just hope they can manage to get away from here before he goes after them._   
  
"Kai..." Yelled Jo. No response.   
Jo sighed and looked around.   
_Kai where are you?_   
"Jo!" Yelled Hillary, running up from behind.   
"What is it Hillary?" Asked Jo, hoping she had found a trace of Kai.   
"I just heard from Max, no sign of Kai anywhere."   
Jo lowered her head as she felt tears fill her ocean blue eyes.   
"Don't worry Jo we'll find him." Comforted Hillary.  
  
"Jo, Hillary!" Yelled a voice.   
"Tyson, over here."   
Tyson ran up with Ray and Kenny not far behind him.   
"Any luck?" Asked Hillary, hugging Tyson with relief.   
"None, you two?" Jo shook her head.   
"Where could he be?" Asked Ray.   
"Jo I found something!" Yelled a voice from the woods.   
"What is it Max?" Yelled Jo, running off in the direction of Max's voice.  
  
Stopping next to Max, Jo looked down at the ground.   
"Footprints," She gasped.   
"Looks like they lead to the mansion where I was kidnapped before. Nice work Max,"   
"Look what else I found." Said Max, handing Jo a long white flowing scarf. Jo gasped, realizing what it was. "Kai's scarf!"  
  
Kai looked around the dark cell, his eyes moved up towards the ceiling, he couldn't move his head so moving his eyes was the only was he could find out more about his surroundings.   
He had been left alone in the cell for almost two hours now, he was grateful for that, if someone did come in it would probably be to torture him.  
Kai sighed and looked up towards the small window, he felt like he would die from the agony of just waiting here to be tortured, but the part that tormented him most was Jo.   
_Will I ever see her again? Will I ever hold her in my arms again or feel her lips on mine?_  
  
Suddenly the cell door creaked open, breaking the silence of Kai's thoughts. "There he is!"   
Yelled a female voice.  
"Jo!" Gasped Kai, suddenly jerking his head in the direction of her voice.   
_Hey wait, I can move? The serum, it must've worn off!_   
"Oh God Kai we thought you were dead." Sobbed Jo, throwing her arms round him and resting her head on his shoulder.   
Kai stiffly managed to move his arms and embrace her.   
"Kai, you okay dude?" Asked Tyson, bursting into the cell, followed by the others.  
  
"Oh how touching," Came a sinister voice.   
"B-B-Boris!" Gasped Kai, his eyes went wide with fear as the last of the serum wore off, allowing him to move freely without difficulty.  
Jo snarled angrily and turned her gaze to Boris.   
"Tyson, you, Kai and the others get out of here. I'll deal with Boris."   
"But..." Began Kai.   
Jo grabbed him and kissed him passionately, knowing full well it may be the last time she did.   
"Don't worry about me, I can handle this loser."   
Reluctantly Kai nodded and herded Hillary and his team mates out of the cell, leaving Boris and Jo, standing alone in the dimly lit cell.  
  
"So, you returned to save Kai, how noble."   
Sneered Boris. Jo clenched her fists and gave Boris a death glare.   
"Here's a lesson for you Boris," Snarled Jo, slowly stalking forward.   
"Never mess with an Army Cadet."   
Jo lunged forward, slamming her weight into Boris and sending him flying backwards, crashing through a glass pane.  
  
"So you want to play rough do you?" Snarled the angry Russian.   
"Then have it your way."   
Boris charged forward towards Jo, kicking her in the stomach and throwing her against the wall.   
Jo landed awkwardly, but managed to stagger to her feet just in time to avoid Boris's next attack.   
"You'll have to do better than that Boris," She smirked.  
"Come on, give me you're best shot."  
  
Boris snarled and lunged forward, slamming his weight into the young teenager, pinning her up against the wall, he lifted her off the floor by her throat, tightening his grip as he did so.   
Jo desperately tried to pry Boris's rough hand away from her throat, but it was no use, his grip was like an iron vice, slowly constricting and blocking her airways, making it harder and harder to breathe.   
"Now let's see you escape this." Smiled Boris.  
  
In a last desperate effort to free herself, Jo brought her knee up and slammed the metal toe cap of her combat boot into Boris's groin, feeling it connect with a loud sickening crack as he instantly let go, causing her to fall to the ground gasping for air.  
  
Struggling to her feet, Jo discovered a small flame thrower device, most likely used for torture.   
At that moment she had an idea.  
"Hey Boris." She yelled.  
"I think your world takeover bid is about to go up in flames...and so are you!"   
Before Boris could react, Jo turned on the powerful flame thrower and set fire to Boris's cloak, smirking evilly as the man ran around screaming in agony, causing the flames to fan and set fire to the wooden torture devices.  
As she did so a huge explosion engulfed the room, killing Boris and setting fire to the rest of the mansion. 


	9. Together Again

Jo sprinted out of the cell and into the dark mansion gardens.   
Suddenly the blackness of the area became illuminated by a bright orange glow as the entire mansion became engulfed in flames.   
With a satisfied grin on her face she looked out at the woods, her grin widened as she saw six shadows running off into the distance.   
"They made it." She smiled, gasping for breath.   
Turning back to see the mansion burning like a huge torch, Jo summoned what strength she had left and climbed over the huge iron gate, dropping down on the other side and running off into the woods.  
  
"Wow look at that!" Gasped Max.   
Everyone stopped and looked around in the direction Max was pointing.   
Kai smiled at the burning mansion.   
_Good riddance Boris.   
_"Come on, we have to keep moving." Said Ray.   
"I agree, the woods could easily catch fire and then we'd never get back to the dojo alive." Said Tyson.   
"Okay, let's move." Said Kai, running on head down the track.  
  
Jo ran through the woods, her breathing was getting shallower and she felt like she would pass out any moment.   
_Don't give up yet, just hang in there_.  
Jo stopped and rested on a log to catch her breath, her Army Cadet training had certainly paid off, she managed to save her friends and stop an evil organization from taking over the world.   
_Okay, this is getting way too cartoon like for me, so I'm just concentrate on getting out of these woods and finding Kai and the others.   
_Pushing herself up off the log, Jo staggered forward slightly.   
Regaining her balance she sprinted off in the direction of the viewpoint, hopefully Kai and the others would already be there.  
  
Kai was the first to emerge from the woods.  
He stumbled out and fell to his knees on the soft grass as he cleared the last row of trees.  
"We made it!" Rejoiced Max as he emerged with Hillary and Tyson in tow. "Everyone here?" Asked Kai.  
"Yeah, just waiting for Kenny and Ray."   
After an awkward pause Kai spoke up.  
"What about Jo?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Everyone fell silent.   
"Oh no." Gasped Hillary.   
"What if she's still back at the mansion?"   
Suddenly a huge explosion erupted on the distance as the flame-engulfed mansion exploded, sending debris and smoke flying up high into the air.   
"Oh Jo." Said Hillary, sadly lowering her head as tears flooded her hazel brown eyes.   
Tyson gently took her in his arms and embraced her, stroking her hair to try and soothe her.   
Max, Kenny and Ray lowered their heads, while Kai turned away, trying to hide the tears that flooded his crimson eyes.   
He looked up into the dark sky, which was now tinged with orange from the burning mansion.  
"Oh poor Jo." Sobbed Max, burying his face in his hands.   
"She sacrificed herself to save us and now she's dead."   
"Hey I feel just as bad as you do." Snapped Kai, turning to face his team, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, glistening as the moonlight caught them.   
"Kai, you actually liked her?" Gasped Tyson.   
"No Tyson, I loved her." Confessed Kai.  
  
Everyone except Ray gasped in shock.  
_ Kai, the lone blader, in love?_  
"It's true." Everyone turned and looked at Ray.   
"He told me how he really felt about her, I was as shocked as you guys are." Tyson turned back to Kai.   
"I never knew you felt that way about her Kai."   
"Well you do now." Said Kai.  
  
Jo finally approached the edge of the woods.   
A relieved smile crossed her face as she slowed down to a gently jog.   
Hoping to reach her destination in one piece.   
Feeling ever more tired Jo still managed to stay conscious and struggle on as she heard her friends voices floating through the air.   
Deciding to try and run again, Jo could only stagger forward.   
She had no more energy left to give, her fight with Boris had seen to that.  
_If I can't get to them, maybe they can get to me.   
_Jo took a deep breath and let out an ear-piercing cry.  
"Kai!"  
  
Kai jumped up and looked around.  
"Did you guys hear that?" He gasped, trying to distinguish where it came from.   
Tyson looked around.   
"I didn't hear anything."   
"Kai!" "Yeah I hear it Kai."   
Gasped Ray. "I think it's coming from the woods.   
"Come on!" Yelled Kai, running back into the woods.  
  
Jo slumped down against a tree trunk.   
_Don't pass out Jo, whatever you do don't pass out_.  
Struggling to keep her eyes open, she saw two shadows approach her.   
"Kai?" She asked weakly, struggling to move her aching body.   
"It's Jo!" Gasped one of the voices, with it being female Jo guessed it was Hillary.   
"Jo?" Came the voice again, only much closer this time and Jo could actually feel some ones hand touching her forehead.   
"She's burning up with fever, Tyson we have to get her back to the dojo."   
Jo could stay awake no longer, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out from exhaustion and weakness.  
  
Jo's eyes flickered rapidly.   
"Look she's waking up." Said Hillary excitedly.   
Jo moaned and blinked as she looked around at her surroundings, noticing she was no longer in the woods she turned her attention to Hillary.   
"Where am I?"   
"Shh, it's okay Jo, you're gunna be fine." Said Hillary soothingly.   
"Wh-where's Kai?"   
"I'm right here Jo." Came a gentle but icy voice.  
Jo looked to her left as she felt someone gently squeeze her left hand for reassurance.   
She smiled up at Kai weakly as he gently brushed her fringe away from her face.   
"Come on, I think we better leave them alone."  
Said Hillary, herding everyone out of the dojo.  
  
After they left and the door was closed, Kai looked down at Jo.   
"Thanks for saving me back at the mansion." He smiled.   
Jo smiled back, her strength was gradually returning but she still felt weak.   
"I only did what any other self respecting person would have done."  
She said weakly.   
"Added to the fact that I love you and I couldn't bare to see anything happen to you."   
Kai smiled and lowered his head to meet Jo's.  
"I love you too Jo." He whispered softly.  
  
Leaning down further, he gently kissed Jo on her lips, not wanting to be too rough with her because of how weak she was he pulled away after only a few moments.   
Jo stared deep into his crimson eyes as he pulled away and gently caressed down her cheek, and stroking her silky brown hair.   
"I'll leave you to get some rest, you'll have your strength back in no time that way."  
He said softly, kissing her again as he pulled the thin sheet up to her chest. "Kai,"   
"Yeah."  
"Just stay with me for a while longer." Said Jo weakly, she didn't want to be left alone after what she had been through.  
  
Kai smiled and sat back down next to her.  
"Okay." He gently began stroking her cheek again as she stared into his eyes. "I love you Kai."   
She yawned, her eyes slowly starting to close as sleep began to claim her tired body.  
"I love you too Jo." Replied Kai, feeling tears fill his crimson eyes as he continued to stare at Jo as she slowly fell asleep.   
_I'll always love you Jo, even when you eventually have to return to your own world, I'll always love you and remember you. Forever._


	10. Back To Reality

The next morning Jo was the first to wake up, blinking rapidly in the bright light of the room she yawned and looked around.   
Hillary and Tyson were both lying naked under the thin sheet at the opposite end of the dojo.   
_No need to ask what that dirty pair did last night._   
Jo smirked and continued looking round.   
Kenny was laid on his back with his glasses and laptop next to his pillow, Max was laid on his side, his fluffy blonde hair just poking out from the thin sheet that covered him, Ray was no where to be seen, his bed was empty so Jo assumed he had already woken up and left the dojo.  
  
"You feeling better today?" Asked a soft icy voice.  
Jo turned her head in the direction it came from and saw that Kai had also woken up.   
"I've been worse." Smiled Jo as Kai came and sat next to her, gently brushing her hair away from her face.   
"Well you look better than you did yesterday."   
Jo smirked as Kai lowered his head to hers, gently kissing her on her lips. Pulling away after a few moments he stared deep into Jo's ocean blue eyes, realizing how close he came to losing her.  
  
"Can I get up then, cos I don't plan on staying in bed all day."   
Kai blinked and smirked at Jo's sarcasm.   
"I suppose." He said, rolling his eyes thoughtfully.   
Suddenly Jo grabbed him and pulled him down, giving him a forceful, but passionate kiss.   
Kai pulled away and stared at her in shock, as a huge smirk crossed his pale face.   
"Okay, come on I'll help you up."   
Jo winced as she sat up, her back still ached but she definitely felt stronger than she had last night.   
Kai gently put his arm under her and pulled her to her feet, keeping his arm round her waist he helped her walk through to the kitchen where Ray was making breakfast.   
  
"Morning Jo," he said cheerfully as he saw Kai help her walk through the door. "How you feeling?"   
"Better than yesterday." She smiled as she sat at the table with Kai.   
"Good, I hope you two are hungry, especially you Jo cos you need to build your strength back up."   
"Great just what I always wanted." Remarked Jo rolling her eyes.   
"Kai playing nurse and you running around after me like a mother hen."  
  
Ray's smile disappeared from his face.   
"Oh don't worry Ray I was being sarcastic, I appreciate you guys looking out for me."   
Ray's smile instantly reappeared as he handed Jo a glass of fruit juice.   
"Make sure you drink it all." Said Ray.  
"I mixed it with a special herbal remedy from my home village, it relieves aches and pains and helps build up lost strength."  
Jo sipped it and cringed as she swallowed it.  
"Gross, Ray it tastes like raw fish!"   
Kai laughed and shook his head, Jo certainly had a way with words.  
  
"What's so funny in here?" Yawned Tyson, walking through the door.  
"Oh hey Jo, how you feeling?"   
Jo turned away trying to hide the mad smirk that crossed her face.   
"I'm fine thanks." She giggled.   
"What's so funny?" Asked Kai, a confused look appeared on his face.   
Jo pulled him close and whispered into his ear, his face going from confused to mortified as Jo told him what she knew about Tyson and Hillary.  
  
Kai looked over at Tyson and began laughing manically.  
Jo just smirked and continued to drink the juice Ray had made for her, cringing at its taste but glad that she could feel her strength returning.  
  
Later as the midday sun shone down brightly from the light blue sky, the Blade Breakers headed out into the garden.  
Hillary had setup a barbeque and Tyson had been sneaking champagne out of his grandpa's closet.   
"Tyson you are no where near old enough to drink." Snapped Hillary.   
"So what. Hey Jo, incoming!"   
Jo spun round as Tyson popped the cork and sprayed the fizzy liquid all over her. Tyson giggled and pointed, at the dripping wet Army Cadet.   
"You are so dead!" Laughed Jo, grabbing a bottle, shaking it up and popping the cork at Tyson.   
Unfortunately Tyson dodged and Jo ended up soaking Max instead.  
"Bubbly fight!" Yelled Max.  
  
Everyone grabbed a bottle each and stood in a circle. "Three...Two...One...LET IT RIP!"  
They all shook up their bottles and popped the corks, drenching each other with the fizzy liquid and laughing manically as they did so.   
"Okay, enough of that, one bottle left."   
Laughed Kenny. "I propose a toast."   
He continued as he poured everyone a glass and handed it round.   
"To the Blade Breakers, all for one and on for all!"   
Everyone raised their glasses and gulped down the champagne, before helping a very soggy Hillary to get the barbeque started.  
  
Jo's smile faded as she walked away.  
Kai noticed her leave and followed her round the back of the dojo.  
"What's wrong Jo?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"I think it's time for me to return to my own world." She said sadly. "Already?" Asked Kai. "But..."   
"Kai, don't do this. It's only making it harder."   
Jo closed her eyes as tears fell and rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't go Jo," Said Kai, turning her round to face him and staring deep into her ocean blue eyes.  
"Stay here with me. I love you."  
Jo lowered her head.  
_Oh man, why does goodbye always seem so hard, I don't want to leave him but I have to, it just isn't fair.   
_"I can't Kai, as much as I want to. I can't stay."   
Kai let go of Jo and turned away, tears filled him crimson eyes.   
Jo hated seeing him like this, she could feel his heart breaking, just like her own.   
"Do you really have to go?" Asked Kai.   
"Yes."  
  
Kai opened his eyes and raised his head, turning back to face Jo. "  
Then I guess this is the end. I'll never forget you Jo."   
Jo tried desperately to fight the tears, but it was no good, they kept coming. "I'll never forget you either Kai, ever."  
Kai turned back to face Jo and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly against his body, refusing to let go but knowing he had to.   
Jo buried her head in his scarf and held him tightly, she had had a wonder time here with the Blade Breakers and she was sorry to have to leave them. Kai pulled away and gently caressed Jo's left cheek.   
"I love you."   
Jo stared deep into his eyes.   
"I love you too, tell the others goodbye for me and that I'll always remember them."  
  
Kai nodded and pulled his scarf off, wrapping it gently round Jo's neck. "Call it a little something to remember me by."  
"Thanks Kai, I'll never forget you. I promise."  
Kai pulled Jo close for one final passionate kiss, before she disappeared from his life forever.   
"Goodbye Jo."  
  
When Jo opened her eyes, Kai was no where to be found.   
Looking around Jo realized she was back in her own room, sighing deeply Jo rubbed the back of her neck.   
_What the?   
_A long white scarf was wrapped round her neck.   
Removing it Jo sat up and stared at it for a moment, then she suddenly remembered.  
_ Kai!_  
  
Holding it close against her she closed her eyes, trying to piece together the puzzle in her mind about what had happened to her.  
  
_Was I dreaming? Or was I really there with Kai and the other Blade Breakers? I...I must've been, this is Kai's scarf, isn't it? Maybe I'll never know._


End file.
